A display apparatus which displays an image using a non-luminescent type display panel such as a liquid crystal panel includes a backlight for illuminating the display panel from behind. As the backlight, there are a direct type backlight in which light sources are disposed behind the display panel, and an edge light type backlight in which a light guide plate is disposed behind the display panel, and light sources are disposed to face an end face of the light guide plate.
Light from the backlight enters a back surface of the display panel, and is emitted from a display surface which displays the image. However, a part of the light from the backlight may enter the end face of the display panel. In this case, the light enters the end face of the display panel is emitted from a peripheral edge portion of the display surface, such that light leakage, in which the peripheral edge portion of the display surface becomes brighter than the other portion of the display surface, occurs. When the light leakage occurs, a quality of the displayed image is deteriorated. In particular, in a display apparatus whose frame is narrowed, the light leakage may easily occur. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-171619 discloses a technique of preventing light leakage by including a light shielding member in contact with an end face of the display panel.